Decorative lighting, especially Christmas tree lights and the like, has historically embodied a plurality of electrical bases connected along a electrically conductive line with light bulb sockets located in the bases. Principally, a plurality of colored lights have been utilized in these ornamental ligthing arrangements, which are replaced once the lights burn out. In certain arrangements, very ornate, decorative bulbs have been produced by glass blowing techniques, decorative surface designs and the like. These ornate bulbs are quite expensive. Due to a short light life and danger of breakage, the truly ornate bulbs are generally not feasible from an economical standpoint, and their use is generally limited to a small number, per installation.
The present invention affords an improvement over the prior art, in that, a simple light bulb arrangement may be utilized for Christmas lights and other decorative light arrangements where an expensive decorative globe may be removeably secured around a simple light bulb to better decorate the home, Christmas tree or the like as desired. According to the present invention, however, a substantial amount of money may be paid for the decorative globe since the globe is not directly associated with the light bulb, but instead is merely received around same. A transparent, translucent or opaque globe body receives illumination from the light bulb located within same and affords an improved, economical and decorative situation. As opposed to arrangements of the prior art where the decorative light bulbs per se, were employed, a light bulb of the present invention that burns out may simply be replaced without loss of the decorative globe. Thereafter, a new bulb is inserted and the globe may be continuously reused over an extended period of time.